


My Master is Trash

by CheriiboiPanda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Cussing, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Insults, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master is Trash

**Author's Note:**

> I knew if I ever put myself in a fic it would have to be the most flattering depiction of myself.
> 
> Everyone... I have succeeded.

M-my master is the worst.

Day in and day out, he sits on his bed, surely developing some horrible spine problems, with his laptop. For how precious that laptop is to him, he definitely doesn't take care of it. That's his problem I suppose. _My_ problem is the way he's online for 10 hours a day, then acts like he doesn't have some sort of problem. I remember laying beside him in his bed, listening to him type or the video he's watching because he broke his headphones months ago and still hasn't gotten a new pair, then suddenly hearing a murmured "'oh, shit". I lifted my head and watched him close his laptop and put it aside then getting up to use the bathroom before coming to bed. I thought nothing of it until I looked at the time. 4:30 AM...

I guess it's not a surprise. I'll be up long before he is. There's nothing to be done about it. The sun'll be high in the sky, shining brightly, before he ever gets up. I can't help but sigh as I gaze at his deeply sleeping form, buried under the double-layered blanket. Although he'll sometimes stay in bed for an extra half-hour, he consistently wakes up at 11 AM. Because he sets an alarm on his phone. An alarm for 11 AM. Because he stays up until 4 in the morning, but hates sleeping until 12. So, he settles for 11. My master is total garbage.

I think the worst part, the absolute worst part, is the ice cream. Or rather, the lack of ice cream. It's been a couple months. I've stopped, but I used to open the freezer door, wondering if somehow a miracle happened and I'll see a container of ice cream safely tucked between the other frozen items. He always tells me when he's bought ice cream, so I know there never is any, but I still find myself hoping. Every time I decide to bring it up to him...

"Master..." I'll start softly, scooting closer to him. "Yeah?" He turns his head to me at first, then quickly goes back to typing, though I can see him sometimes look at me out of the corner of his eye to show he's still listening. I frown, putting on my best begging puppy face. "It's been a long time since I've had ice cream... c-can we get some today?"

I watch him freeze. He winces. "I know you want some. B-but I don't have any money a-and my family can't really afford something as trivial as ice cream right now. S-sorry, Kaito." Ice cream isn't trivial! I need it to survive!! My hands involuntarily clench and my eye threatens to twitch. "No money- you're... you're 17! Get a job!" I shout. "I'm sorry!!" He cries, dropping his head into his hands. Slowly he peeks at me through his fingers. "I'm scared to."

My master is trash.

Of course I can't forget his foul mouth. I hear the words "fuck","fucking", and "shit" at least 39 times a day. Admittedly, that's mostly on his father and older brother for getting him into that habit.

Then there's the fact he never leaves the house. I have never seen him leave the house. I asked him about it once. All he said was "I left the house a couple of times before you got here..." _Th-that's not any better!_

Scariest part of my master? When he first got me, the moment he saw me, he clasped his hands in front of his face, his eyes wide as the grin spreading across his face. I swear he trembled a little, before greeting me, his voice surprisingly soft, "Hi... you can call me "Master"." That wasn't too weird, but now, now I'll catch him watching me, his eyes slightly wider than usual, then he quickly turns away. He cuddles me at night, which is warm and nice and comforting, but I'll feel him tremble against me rather often. I've heard of this thing call... AO3? I don't know what it is, because when I asked him about it, he stiffened. Swallowing hard, he nervously told me it's nothing important. My master is also really bad at lying, but I guess I'll never know what it is.

Overall, my master is kind of... huh?

Master wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. "My gosh, your voice is truly beautiful, Kaito," he murmurs against my shoulder where he's buried his head. Wait, what? "M-master... what are you talking about?" I ask softly, prompting him to pull back enough to see me. He smiles so happily. "I know I say that a lot, but it's true. You're the best, Kaito. The best!" He hugs me once again. "I love you."

I settle into his arms, bringing mine up to hug him back. "I love you too, Master." My master is trash. The darkness beneath his eyes indicative of his horrible sleep schedule, the darkness _in_ his eyes kind of making me a little frightened to find out the kind of things he thinks about, the paleness of his skin and the way he walks around in only a t-shirt and indecent shorts that serve as his pajamas, which he only changes out of when changing into different pajamas, both show the way he never goes outside. All of these are evidence in how garbage he actually is. But he gives good hugs and he knows how to love with all of his heart. I couldn't have asked for a better master.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no point to this.


End file.
